


Christmas Battle Of Wills

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic... it's Tommy and Barbara's first Christmas together, if only someone had told them about Balsam Hill!;o)Inspired by a conversation with Duchess_of_Strumpetness and two posts on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Battle Of Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _NaNo is over... let the Christmas fics begin!_

“My family has always had real Christmas trees.”

“Well my family didn’t. And really, why would anyone?”

“Because they look nicer than the mass-produced plastic and tinsel abominations.”

“Seriously? They drop needles everywhere.”

“Not if you water them.”

“Who has time to water a tree? I can’t even keep my plants alive.”

“It’s the Lynley tradition to have a real tree.”

“You mean it’s the Lynley tradition to murder a living thing with an axe, drag the corpse back to your home, festively decorate it, then in the new year drag it back out again and burn it on a funeral pyre!”

I laughed. I tried not to, but the mental image of Lynleys down the ages murdering trees was too amusing not to. Luckily, Barbara laughed too. It took a while, but eventually we both calmed down.

“Oh Barbara, sometimes your mind can be a very peculiar place.”

She quirked an eyebrow at me, but there was mirth sparkling in her eyes.

“Is that so?”

“It is, but it’s also one of the reasons I love you.”

“Well, you need someone who lives in the real world to balance out your poncy tendencies.”

I slid my arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight.

“And you do the job magnificently.”

“Flatterer!”

“I mean each and every word.”

“Which is very sweet and romantic, but we’re still not having a real tree.”


End file.
